mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
My second Spell!
Mofu! Congratulations, you have passed your first test ~mofu. Let's go on with your second spell, alright ~mofu? Now we will learn how to make a good original Character, or short OC. You can also say own character. That would also match. But what you need to know is that as soon as you create a character for any existing series, this will be called OC. Cure Up•RaPaPa! How to create an OC Personality To create a good character, you need to have a good idea for the character's personality. You don't even need the name. The most important thing at the beginning is the personality. Be careful that you don't create a Mary Sue. A Mary Sue is the typical character who is good at everything and loved by everyone. The basic main character. Creating someone like that is easy, but boring. Every perfection has flaws. Give your character flaws. Make him/her clumsy, give them fears, let them be stubborn, hyperactive, etc. Basically, be creative! Secondly, make sure that the character is realistic. I know we are talking about a witch-based show. But still your character should be relatable. If you create a first year witch who masters everything immediately, that's not realistic. Also don't give them too much powers. No one likes characters that are OP. "OP" is short of "over-powered". Don't forget weaknesses. Finally, give them a surprise factor! I know, I know, I kept telling you to make a normal, realistic character. But what could be more realistic as a tomboyish, sporty girl who secretly loves stuffed animals? It might seem out of character. But you can write it the way that totally fits her/him! Feel free to create your own OC. Be creative with their personalities! Appearance Mary has brown eyes, brown hair. She wears a white top and blue pants. She wears black shoes. That's really the easiest way to describe your character, but it doesn't say much. If someone reads that, they can't really imagine your character. For now, she sounds like a normal girl like anyone else. She could even be an NPC of a game that you don't talk to! If you wonder what an NPC is; well NPC is short for "Non-playable character" so I guess it explains itself. If you describe your character's appearance, go into detail: What kind of top is she wearing? What kind of pant? Jeans? And what shoes? Is she wearing sandals or sneakers or even boots? These are the questions you should ask yourself when making up your OC's appearance. Don't be afraid of searching online for inspiration. Everyone does that. Also, if you are used to describing girls it might happen that you don't know how to describe a boy's appearance. That's fine. Just leave that out until you know how to do that. The same for the other way around. Instead of describing their cloths, you could give their height or something. Don't give up just because you don't know how to describe something. Just ask someone for help! Relationships Every character has family, friends. Yours too. Making up families is not that hard. Just take the last name of your OC + a new name. Tadaa! Now he/she has parents and siblings. The harder part is to give the family personality. Just think up something, something realistic. If your OC likes fashion, say that their mother is a fashion reporter, etc. That's really the easiest way to give them some background. If you don't want the parents and siblings to have a big role, just say that they are usually busy with work or even split up or died. That's all up to you! Since this is a Pretty Cure Wiki, making up friends should be easy, since you can just add the team mates to this section. But some childhood friends who aren't Pretty Cures also seem like a good idea. And don't forget to give them and your character some relationship. Don't just write: "Miya is Mary's best friend", write more detail, how they met, why they are best friends, what interests their share, etc. Etymology So, this section is mostly for OCs coming from the Nashimahou-kai. You could also say, this is for the humans. That's basically because Mahou-kai people don't have last names eg. Riko, Liz. They go by first names. Surnames Since most Cures are Japanese and in Japan you write the Surname before the Given name, let's start with the Surname. I will only give a little tutorial to Japanese Surnames. After all, making up an western Lastname shouldn't be that hard. And actually, neither is a Japanese name. In the Pretty Cure universe Surnames with 2 Characters are usually seen. But three are also possible. Here are some name examples from the series: *Asahina Mirai (朝日奈 みらい) - Three characters: Asa (朝), Hi (日) and Na (奈). *Yumehara Nozomi (夢原 のぞみ ) - Two characters: Yume (夢) and Hara (原). In the Pretty Cure Franchise, the names always have special meanings. If we look at our examples again, Mirai means "morning sun", since she has the kanjis for Asahi (朝日) in her name. Nozomi is based on Cure Dream's name, Dream = yume (夢). While the second kanji in Nozomi's last name has a meaning. The Na in Mirai's doesn't. Usually such kanjis are added to make to name look more realistic. For example, many Japanese names end with Hara, so Nozomi's name looks realistic. So if you try to make up a name, you can either connect the name with your character, which is standard for Pretty Cures or just randomly choose and existing Japanese last name. To find Japanese last names, I'll give you some good places to look: *Wikipedia *Surnames.Behind The Name If you want to base the name on your OC, you can either use their powers or their theme color. So if you go with their powers, for a star-powered Cure, use the Kanji 星 (Hoshi = Star), for sun 日 (Hi = Day/Sun), for love 愛 (Ai = Love), for water 水 (Mizu = Water), etc. Just translate the word you want into Japanese by using a good translator (if you can't find a good one, google translator is fine to...). But be careful that they give you Kanjis, not Katakana or Hiragana! (Kanji = 未来; Katakana = ミライ; Hiragana = みらい). For theme colors, just do the same only difference, you look for colors and not powers, of course. Finally, add a second Kanji. Usually, surnames end with places or name of things. Very often seen are 川 (kawa = River), 村 (mura = Village), 本 (moto = origin), etc. Given Names Given names are easier, since you can just look up Japanese names and their meaning. You can again look at Wikipedia for it or search for a meaning on this page Behind The Name. You can also use western names like Alice, Lisa or Marina for Japanese characters, since they work perfectly with Kanjis and other characters. So Alice becomes アリス (Arisu), Lisa becomes リサ (Risa) and Marina becomes マリナ (Marina). If you want to create your own names, just remember somethings: Girl names usually end with -ko (子, child) and -mi (美, beauty), while boy names usually end with -rou (郎, son). Cure Names Now to the final and last topic of giving your OC a name. If your OC is a Cure, give him/her a good Cure Name. Usually, I would say, choose a name based on their powers. But in Mahou Tsukai's case, try to find a word starting with M and ending with "cal" or "cle", so it sounds like "Kuru" or "Karu" in Japanese. My OC's name is Cure Mythical (キュアミシカル Kyua Mishikaru), starting with M, ending with "aru". But since it's pretty hard to find such a word, just try to find a word ending with "cle" or "cal". That might be easier. Examples are: *Oracle (オラクル) *Sparkle (スパークル) *Twinkle (ツインクル) *etc. Yeah, making up Cure names gets harder and harder! Pretty Cure Futari no Kiseki, Cure Miracle! Futari no Mahou, Cure Magical! The intro speeches of Miracle and Magical. It can be translated to "Our miracle" and "Our magic". Making up a intro speech for your OC, always keep in mind how many Cures you will have. For one, you can use My (私の, watashi no), One (一, ichi), first (初, hatsu) in the intro. For two, you can follow Miracle and Magical by using Futari (ふたり), which means "both", "the two of us" or "our". If you have more than two, you can use the Kanji for Us (我々, wareware) or Our (私達の, watashitachi no). Or you just use the Japanese numbers like One (一, ichi), Two (二, ni), Three (三, san), four (shi, 四), ... The attacks are always named after the Linkle Stones the Cures are currently using. *Diamond is based on light. Choose an attack name that symbolizes the eternity, like Diamond Eternal. *Ruby is based on fire. Choose an attack name that is either related to passion or to love, like Ruby Passionale. *Sapphire is based on water. Choose an attack name that is based on intelligence, like Sapphire Smartish. *Topaz is most likely based on hope. Choose and attack name like Topaz Esperanza. Mascot I don't think there are any rules on mascots in Mahou Tsukai ~mofu. I guess it is just important that you need someone like me to transform ~mofu. Keep that in mind and ... ah of course! Be creative ~mofu! More Tutorial Category:Guides